Bite Me
by RecklessandGone
Summary: Its Senior year and Vlad Has a feeling that there are going to be changes. Good and bad. Sucky summary sorry. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Vladimir Tod was born to a Vampire father and a Human mother. They died in a fire when he was only ten. After that horrible incident he went to live with his "aunt" Nelly. He's been teased for being a "freak", he has had to live a double life of human and vampire and not to mention survive school. He survived 8th grade and graduated to High School. The teasing has gotten worse. He survived Freshman year, Sophomore year and Junior year. Now it's time for Senior and as happy as Vlad is he just can't shake the feeling that there are going to be changes. For better and for worse. Now with his friends and his Uncle he'll have to make it through a new year. Can he do it?


	2. Chapter 1:I see her

Disclaimer- I do not own the VT series. Heather Brewer does.

I do own the OCs

~Vlads POV~

I tapped my pen against the desk as I stared at the clock; wishing it would go faster. I couldn't take another second of Joss and Meredith making google-eyes at each other. It's officially been 2 years since I broke up with her at Freedom feast and 2 years since Joss found out I was a vampire. At the beginning of Junior year Joss found out about our break-up and decided it would okay to start openly flirting with Meredith. And even though it's been 2 years I still could stand to look at Meredith and That…beast show affection towards each other. I can honestly say I still feel the tiniest bit of love for her. I don't think anyone could ever replace Meredith. I'd be surprised if there was.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Finally! I quickly grabbed my text book and shoved it into my bag before bolting out of that boring class room. I could smell the love radiating off Joss and Meredith; it made me sick. As I ran to my locker I thanked God it was Friday. October and the guys invited me to hang out at the Crypt tonight. When they first asked I was a bit hesitant because tonight Henry and I were suppose to watch a movie but when I asked him he waved me off and wrapped his arm around the waist of a bimbo cheerleader saying "have fun" and crap. Which was code for 'I'm gonna suck face all night'. I had to smile at that though…typical Henry.

~The Crypt~

I smiled as I felt the booming rhythm of the bass filled techno music in my chest. I was sitting next to Kristof and Andrew on the well worn couches. Kristof was chatting with some girl who was sitting on his lap while Andrew was scoping out for girls. I took a sip of my "blood" (you know the gross punch?) and looked around. October and Snow were dancing and Sprat was actually just jumping up and down with the beat. I tilted my head towards the door and looked at who was passing through. Tall Goth girl, short Goth boy, sho- my breath caught in my throat; three girls walked through the door but the first one really caught my eye…

TBC..

A/N- So I decided to make a Vladimir Tod fanfic when my friend and I started making a story via text. So what do you think? Do you think it'll be good? Hope so! Here are the OCs:

Juliette (My friend)*

Jade (My friend)*

Samantha (Me)*

Isacc (OC vamp.)

Pairings:

Juliette/Henry

Jade/Vlad

Me/Isacc.

Soooo R&R please. Thanks!

*= Names changed.


	3. Chapter 2:Hello Fascination

Disclaimer- I do not own the VT series. Heather Brewer does.

I do own the OCs

-Chapter 2-

She had straight brown hair with red streaks that fell past her shoulders to her upper back. Her skin was fair. She was wearing a short black dress with sliver bats printed on . A bat necklace adorned her slender neck. But the one thing that really drew me towards her was her blood. AB negative..The rarest and most sinful blood type. I longed to have a drop but I knew that once I started I could never stop. Then I looked at the two girls walking with her; one having milk chocolate skin and the other almost as pale as me. The black girl had deep brown hair that was streaked with purple and touched her shoulders. She was wearing tight bondage pants and a shirt with fangs reading: 'Watch out! I bite". Chuckling, I looked over to the pale girl. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulders as well. She was wearing black jeans and a dark purple shirt. From what I could see she has a poetry book tucked under one arm. She seemed to be the quiet one of the group. I looked around again and spotted a guy in the corner staring at the 2nd girl in the group. When I looked back at the girls they seemed to be walking over to me; I quickly tried to look cool by swinging my arm over the couch. When they came over I gave them (what I thought to be) a smooth smile. I let it slip from my face when the three started chuckling. "Oh no..keep smiling, it was cute" The 1st girl said. A deep red painted my cheeks after she said that. He giggled again and stuck out her hand "Hi I'm Jade" "Hi I'm Vlad" I could feel my fangs elongate as I shook her hand; her blood was rushing through those blue veins and it smelled so good. "-My friends" oh God she was saying something "Uh come again? " "I said, these are my friends Sam and Juliette. The girl wearing the bondage pants waved and gave me a friendly smile "Hi I'm Sam." "Hey." So this meant that the girl wearing the jeans was Juliette "Hi…" "Uh hi" She didn't seem that friendly. Jade leaned down and whispered "Don't worry..she may seem unfriendly but she actually really sweet." I really didn't catch a lot of that because of how close she was to me and how good she smelled. Samantha tapped Jade's shoulder and whispered something in her ear while pointed towards the boy in the corner. Jade snorted in short laugh and shooed her away. Juliette took a seat on a worn seat and opened her book; suddenly very interested in whatever she was reading. "Soooo…."

A/N~ Okay "Jade" Is annoying me about finishing this and so I have to make this short. Sorry =(. ENJOY JADE AND JULIETTE! Lol.


	4. Chapter 3:Meet & Greet?

Disclaimer- I do not own the VT series. Heather Brewer does.

I do own the OCs

-Chapter 3-

~Vlad POV~

"Sooooo" I said; trying to strike a conversation with the _extremely _pretty girl known as Jade. "Sooo" she giggled back. "Uuuh…what kinda of music do you like?" "Hm..well honestly I am IN LOVE with Adam Lambert! But as genres go I like pop, hip-hop and some rock. You?" "Oh..cool. Well I really don't have any favorites I listen to anything." She giggled again. I finally found the courage to look her in the eyes just to have my breath catch in my throat. Jade had the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen, like pools of melted chocolate. They left such a sweet taste in my mouth. "Vlad are you ok?" "Y-yeah" I managed to get out. " Oh G- OMIGOSH David?" Kristoff turned his head and his eyeliner rimmed eyes widened "Jade?" "OMIGOSH!" Jade flew off my side of the couch and threw her arms around his neck in an awkward hug (seeing that there was a girl on his lap) " I haven't seen you in ages!" It looked like Kristoff took a big whiff of Jade's perfume and a huge smile broke out on his face. "Jade I've miss you so much" "U-uh..you guys know each other?" I wanted to face palm so bad, OF COURSE they knew each other! Why else would they hug? "Yeah our parents used to be great friends when Jade lived here, then they moved to New York." She giggled "But now I'm back!" My stomach dropped when Kristoff's smile widened "Yup and we're definitely gonna have to catch up babe" She giggled and blushed at the pet name and I just wanted to snap his pale neck in half. I let out a low growl and got up to leave. "Vlad where are you going?" "Leaving" I ground out through clenched teeth. "Oh..ok bye. Nice meeting you." I walked out of the Crypt and smirked as the cold Autumn wind hit my face and whipped my midnight hair around. Perfect.

~Sam's POV~

I smiled as I approached the cutie in the corner. "Hey I couldn't help but notice you staring at me." The mystery guy's lips twisted into a smirked and he stuck out a pale hand; "Hey, I'm Issac." "I'm Sam" I shook his hand and took a seat next to Issac. "You still never told me why you were staring at me." "Well if you must know I was staring because you're so damn gorgeous" His voice was smooth as silk when he said that "O-oh…" "Heh..it's true." "Uh..Well thank you Issac." "My Pleasure cutie. Well I gotta go, my mom will kill me if I don't get home soon." "Oh.." I said dejectedly "Hey wanna swap cell numbers?" If this was a cartoon my face would've cracked from how wide my smile was "Totally!"

~Jade's POV~

I frowned as I watched Vlad walk out of the Crypt. "I'll be right back David." I leapt off the couch and quickly followed Vlad "Vlad wait up!" When he turned around my breath caught in my throat. He seemed to glow in the street lights and the wind was whipping his hair everywhere, making him look like a dark angel. "What." he bit out . "Uh..what's the matter?" "Nothing! Just go hang out with Kristoff!" He turned on his heel and walked off. I turned back to the club and sighed. I'm such a damn idiot…

TBC

A/N~WOOO! This chapter is longer! Here ya go Childofmymother (Juliette), Jade and anyone else who reads this (Thank you!) The 3rd chapter FINALLY! I promise the 4th chapter will be out later tonight or tomorrow =3. R&R Pwease! Xoxox~SxE-Angel.


	5. Chapter 4: Jade? Who's Jade!

'Member when I said that the 4th chapter would be out the night after I posted the 3rd? That was a fail. Here you go. No Beta

~Vlad P.O.V~

I sighed as I walked up the large steps of Bathory High. It's amazing how fast time went by; it felt like just yesterday Henry and I were just a couple of pre teens scaring candy from little children. "DUDE!" Henry bellowed as he ran up to me. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.. "

Have you heard about the new kids?" "Huh? What new kids?" "I heard it was 3 girls from New York and this new guy from Stokerton or something." I gulped when I heard where the girl were from. It couldn't be…could it? "Heeey Vlad!" Oh God! Please don't be… I turned around just in time to catch..Meredith? "Eerrr hey Meredith. How was your Thanksgiving vacation? " "It was amazing but I missed you soooooo much!"

Right now all the pink she was wearing was making me sick. And her perfume was so strong I thought I was going to pass out. "Uh I missed you too?" "Omgee! Have you heard about the new girls? I heard they're a couple of Goth freaks!"

Meredith snorted as if she was better than them. "Uuuh that's nice.." "Hey Vladimir!" I heard Sam bellow over to roar of over 200 teenagers. When she approached me Meredith sneered as she gave Sam a glance. "What the hell are you wearing?" Sam was wearing black and red leggings under a short pink and black tu-tu and a black band tee. Her feet adorned black All Star hightops. "Uuh clothes obviously." "Weird clothes!" "Eh whatever. Anyway, What's up Vlad?"

"And just _how_ do you know Vlad?" Meredith hissed out. Sam just shrugged and kept talking. "Y'know Jade's been worried about you. She feels like she did something terrible and has been totally on edge since the day you stormed out the Crypt" My heart sped up. Jade's been worried about me? No girl has ever been worried about me! "U-uh really? " Who's jade, Vlad?" she hissed though clenched teeth.  
"She's just some girl I met."

"That's not what jade thought…" Sam said in a sing-along voice.  
"and that is certainly not would I think VALD" Meredith screeched.  
"Why do you care so much about this?"  
"Cause he's my BOYFRIEND!"  
"probably not after this conversation." Sam pointed out smartly.  
"you know I may not like you OR your clothes but I do agree with you" Then she turned on Vlad. "Goodbye Vladimir Todd ."  
"Awesome your free I say go for this jade girl." Hennery said bluntly. Vlad looked from the spot where Meredith just was to Henry then to a nodding Sam and finally to a pair a girls laughing at their lockers and said with a smile  
"I agree"  
~*~Juliet P.O.V.~*~  
Jade and I were putting some books away and getting our 1st period books and I noticed a really hot guy no he was more than that he was…"Beautiful"

"I know isn't he?"  
"Ya…wait who are you looking at?"  
"Vlad of course."  
"Oh I was looking at his friend over there."  
"Oh! Awkward"  
"Ya" and just like that we were doubled over laughing. "Jade calm down their coming over here!"  
"Oh! Hey Vlad what's up" She straightened almost immediately and try to suppress her laughter.  
"Hey Jade and …." Really Vlad?  
"It's Juliet" Thank You jade.

"Right! Forgot sorry." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"And you like this guy?" I whispered to Jade.  
"Yes but I think should pay more attention to his friend who happens to staring at you with goo-goo eyes." She whispered back.  
I turned my attention to his friend and he was in fact staring at me.

"Hey Vlad who's your friend?" Jade said pointing to him.  
"Oh! That's Henry."  
"Awesome! Henry This is Juliet…I'm pretty sure you both think the other is hot…so go run with that." She pushed me into Henry and he caught as I was heading for the ground.  
"Hey." I said blushing as he helped me to my feet.  
"Hey."

A/N- Thanks to the wonderfully awesome Childofmymother for finishing this chapter after I was stuck in a writers rut. If I didn't ask her I wouldn't never finished this Chap till like September. So thanks Juliet!


End file.
